


Forgetful

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [18]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short piece; introspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of short shorts that spring from a challenge.

It wasn’t that they were forgetful. The people they lost and the places they had to flee, and the battles which were defeats or chaotic retreats were never really forgotten. It was just that they had learned early on in the Rebellion that if they dwelt on any of that too long it became a hopeless cause. So most had learned to compartmentalize those negatives, and to remember the good, to joke about some of the bad, and keep moving on with hope for the future.

The losses became part of the reason for their fight. They went into battle for the memories of those friends who were no longer fighting beside them; honoring their sacrifice so that it might not be in vain. It wasn’t always an easy thing to do though, and many of the Rogues had to learn a personal lesson to finally be able to get past their losses. Everyone had at least one loss to talk about, and they shared their pain. It wasn’t a competition to see who had suffered more, but a chance to bond and mourn in a way to become stronger together.

If it seemed that they moved on quickly from each loss, or were too cavalier about the danger they were placed in day after day, it was not because they were forgetful or vainglorious. It was easy for others to judge them on their off-duty behavior; thinking that the Rogues were too young to understand what was at stake in their fight. Those beings would be incorrect. Every day was lived to its fullest, every friendship hard and fast, every moment a memory to be opened up again later in darker times, and every sacrifice willingly made.

Being young men and women they had many coping mechanisms; the drinking, fighting, gambling and even the sexual escapades were part of that. Being introspective could get a pilot killed if it happened at the wrong moment, and denial of mortality only worked to a certain extent if one became careless. There were so many things that were done to move on from the ugliness that surrounded them, but they never forgot their friends, their family, their pasts, their motivation for joining the rebellion, or all of the reasons they fought and hurt and died.


End file.
